lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spin
Spin is one of the bionic soldiers that made up Victor Krane's Bionic Army. It is currently unknown what his number is in the army. He picked the name Spin''' for himself because of his ability to spin like a cyclone, a bionic ability that resembles a spinning top. Biography He is the youngest known Bionic to date, taking a title formerly held by either Leo Dooley or Chase Davenport (both born in 1998, with Chase's birth-date at March 10 and Leo's unknown). It is important to notice all S-Series were genetically developed sometime during Douglas Davenport alliance with Krane and, therefore, all are younger than Leo and even older looking ones might be younger than Spin. When using his unique ability, his cyclone like spin resembles the Tasmanian devil of Looney Tunes, it also creates a wind draft that makes people around him back away or shake their legs. He is easily agitated and complains loudly, especially when speaking to others before practice matches or when trying to drive a point. Leo nicknamed him both Mighty Mouth and Bionic Ballerina due to his skill and personality. Mr. Davenport, in turn, is easily impressed by the techniques Spin display, promoting him once from beginner to intermediate for showing it, and again to advanced for training it's use over a day. He did not engage the Davenports in the Rise of the Secret Soldiers, possibly due to his physical age. He was also not seen in Bionic Houseparty, due to being one of the former army members that did not follow Adam to the house at the time. At the Bionic Academy, he often picks on Leo Dooley, pointing Leo's faults and competing with him for Mr. Davenport's praises attention. Leo uses him as a scapegoat after damaging the academy but upon seeing Mr. Davenport ignore Spin just as he does Leo he told his step father it was his fault. Spin in turn convinces the other students to help Leo fix the damage. They become frenemies after this. He was demoted back to intermediate before Adam Steps Up. Despite being a level over Leo (still a beginner) Spin challenged him for a spar witnessed by Janelle. Leo is aggressive and nearly hit him with a Laser Sphere, Spin takes advantage of the attack and fakes injury in order to make Leo look bad before Janelle. His actions towards Leo are shown to be a reflex of his envy towards the slightly older bionic, a fact evidenced by his attempts to seek praise from Mr. Davenport. He also wants to prove himself to his bionic peers. After Leo got to go on a mission and he was held out due to being too young, he took a page from the older bionics book and went on a mission without letting anyone else know, a mission he failed and that landed him and Bob into trouble. (Unauthorized Mission) It is interesting to note that his jealously of Leo can be compared to Chase's jealously of Adam. As both consider themselves under-valuated before their older peers and both compete for the affection of their parental role. (Mr. Davenport) Personality Spin is the frenemy and rival of Leo. He is very competitive and always tries to embarrass or get Leo in trouble as often as he can. Spin acts very mean to his lower peers due to the fact that wants them to think he is stronger, better, and more superior. He also hates when people calls his unique ability, twirling. However, after Leo blames Spin for damaging the academy, then later tells his step-dad the truth, Spin and Leo became frenemies. He shares many characteristics to a younger Leo from Season 1. Spin wants to prove himself, especially to Mr. Davenport. To the point he would make the same mistakes Leo did (like going on a mission with no one knowing) in order to get his attention. Unlike Leo, he does this for attention and glory, while Leo mostly wanted to be a part of the team and go to missions with them. Powers and Abilities * 'Super Spinning: '''Hence his name, Spin can spin at an incredible speed in a cyclone like matter. This ability is probably related to super speed. However, substances like quicksand can halt his spinning. Appearances 'Season 3 * First Day of Bionic Academy * Adam Steps Up * Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Left Behind Trivia * Spin is most likely a stand in for Principal Perry as Leo's frenemy/rival in the Bionic Academy until Perry showed up on Unauthorized Mission and got hired as Head of Security in the Academy. Which means Leo now has to deal with two Frenemies. * He and Bob are the youngest of all the students. * He owns a black mobile phone with complete QWERTY keyboard. Probably a Blackberry or a look alike. * When Donald tried to name Spin after his own name (as he was doing others), Spin argued against it and told him he wanted to be called 'Spin', he then showed the whole class his unique ability. * While he and Leo hate each other, they both stood for one another once. They also got in trouble in all episodes they were featured in the Bionic Academy Arc. However, only Leo only gets in trouble in the first episode, while Spin gets in trouble in the last. However, Adam Steps Up is the only episode where both of them get in trouble. * He advanced from beginning (yellow) to intermediate (green) in First Day of Bionic Academy, by displaying his spinning skill at orientation day (Leo argued that he just twirled). The same day he displayed the skill again after practicing for a while and Donald gave him another promotion to advanced (orange) (Leo called it buffing the floor). By Adam Steps Up he had been demoted back to Intermediate, which makes him the first Student to suffer a demotion. In Bionic Rebellion he is demoted again, to beginner. * Spin is similar to Leo from when he was younger. * His powers are similar to that of DC's Red Tornado. * He is the only bionic character to show only 1 bionic ability. * He might turn evil and join Sebastian in Bionic Rebellion. Category:Spin Related Pages Category:Bionic Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Season 3 Category:Bionic academy Student Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Bionic People Category:Minor characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes